Tatsuo Harlock
Personality & Traits General Overview Harlock is tenacious, gentle, noble, resourceful, intense, fond of saké (red wine, bourbon, whatever...) and is easy on the eye. He also seems to enjoy discombobulating people, though they often don't know they've been discombobulated till after the fact if at all. Strengths & Weaknesses -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence- Access to the redacted information is restricted to Lt. rank or higher. Redacted information: Enigmatic, quiet, Mysterious, stoic, resolute, passive, truculent, sensitive, unpredictable, moody at times, heroic, Sombre, melancholy, jovial and light-hearted, easily irritated. Hobbies & Interests Martial Arts, working out (weight lifting), marksmanship, swordsmanship, reading, Swimming, Surfing, Orbital Skydiving, Discombobulating people, and blowing things up, throwing foreign dignitaries special birthday parties that end with a great big 'KABOOM!' (aka political assassinations) Personal History -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence- Access to the redacted information is restricted to Lieutenant Rank and above. Redacted information: Most of Harlock's youth was mostly robust, energetic, and happy but as he got older life's many events eventually changed him and forced him to earn his Melancholia. His biggest and most fierce value is that he believes in the power of the human heart. It could be said that Harlock is the direct personification of how life's events tend to change the personality of a human but it also personifies the true inner strength and resilience of the human heart and soul. He has long since been an considered an outcast by most of humanity, which is something he is strongly aware of but surprisingly enough he's perfectly ok with it and even relishes in the fact that he is apart of the dreaded Section 32 as it has allowed him to operate outside of the law for the most part. Harlock's outlook on life didn't really change until he was awarded custody of his long time friend, Hanzo Fujibiyashi, whom had died shortly after Harlock had turned 17. As a result Harlock learned how to care for children and learned what it meant to truly love someone as he found himself loving Mayu as though she were his own daughter. Mayu at the age of 18 (Harlock being 30 at the time) enlisted in Starfleet intelligence and followed in Harlocks footsteps because that's all she had known since she was 5 years old (harlock being 17) which was when she had lost her father to an engineering accident at Utopia Planitia Fleet yards. Harlock still keeps in constant contact with Mayu and the 2 of them have a very strong Father-Daughter relationship and are fiercely protective of one another. Harlock has been in many fights and as a result has many scars across his entire body and in the last fight he lost his right eye which got replaced by an ocular implant that could scan the entire UV Spectrum. To hide the fact that he has an ocular implant he constantly wears a black eye patch over his right eye socket (the location of the implant). Harlock is very skilled in both hand held weapons and bladed weapons and even went as far as to create a special sword that also had a 2 setting disruptor built into it so that he could either carve his opponent up from in close or simply shoot them from a distance. This however, doesn't mean that Harlock doesn't carry a dedicated pistol styled disruptor on him at all times though. Starfleet Records Education and Qualifications -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence- Access to the redacted information is restricted to Ensign Rank and above. Redacted information: Starfleet Academy Starfleet MACO Academy Starfleet Basic Medical Training- Triage Starfleet Survival Training Starfleet Security Training Starfleet Operations training Starfleet Officers Training Advanced Engineering Philosophy Psychology CQB tactics Intelligence Gathering Computer hacking Hand to hand Bladed Combat Hand to hand Energy weapon Combat Ship to ground combat (Orbital bombardment) Small Craft/Fighter to ship combat Explosives (Demolition) IED construction Physics Temporal physics Warp Theory Subspace Field Dynamics Bridge Officer Qualifications Starship command qualifications Advanced Combat Tactics Galactic history Black Ops Training Covert Ops Training Temporal Ops training Special Ops Training Expert Marksman Expert Swordsman Various Martial Arts- 6th degree black belt Counter Intelligence Anti-Brain washing training Anti-torture training Torture training PPCT (Pressure Point Control Tactics) Joint Manipulation Psychological Warfare Tactics Gorilla Warfare Tactics Art of War by Sun Tzu Blitzkrieg (Lighting) Warfare Tactics Insurgency Tactics Counter Insurgency Tactics Infiltraction Tactics Medical Records -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence- Access to the redacted information is restricted to Starfleet Medical Personnel on a need to know basis only! and will be circumstance/situation specific. Redacted information: Harlock's psychological profile at present while stable can also be described as being a complete Enigma as he is a very hard person to get to open up and actually talk about things honestly!. Harlock seems to take great pleasure in Discombobulating people so much that it borders on the line of complete insanity. At current Starfleet Medical does not have the resources to provide Harlock with a Psychiatrist that is not easily discombobulated. Their last attempt was a Vulcan and the results, shall we say, were not very favorable for the Vulcan. Signed, Captain/Colonel Amanda Kirkland Starfleet Medical, Psychiatry division. Service Record -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence- Access to the redacted information is restricted to Lt. Rank and above. ''Redacted information: Starfleet Service History- Enlisted in Starfleet MACO Corps Starfleet MACO Intelligence Academy, Cadet – Special Operations -Redacted by order of Starfleet Intelligence- Reassigned to SF Tactical Command HQ, for further training. -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Security- USS Valhalla, Covert Operations -Redacted by order of Starfleet Temporal Integrity Commission- -Redacted by order of Starfleet TIC- Redacted by order of Starfleet TIC- Promoted to rank of 1st Lieutenant/Lieutenant JG -Redacted by order of Starfleet Command- Undercover Mission- Classified by order of Starfleet Intelligence Promoted to rank of Marine Captain/Liuetenant -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Operations- USS hades, Flight Operations Cross-Training -reasoning classified by order of Starfleet Special Forces -Redacted by Order of the Federation Council- Can only be Declassified by the Officers involved and by the Federation Council or Federation President. Promoted to rank of Major/Lieutenant Commander -Redacted by Order of Starfleet Security- -Redacted by order of Starfleet Special Forces- -Redacted by order of Starfleet Special Forces- Promoted to Lieutenant Colonel/Commander -Redacted by Federation Council- -Redacted by order of Starfleet Operations in conjunction with Starfleet Special Forces Promoted to Colonel/Captain USS Arcadia, Black Operations – Commanding Offier- Classified by order of Starfleet Command & Starfleet Special Forces. -Redacted by Starfleet Special Forces- Retired from Starfleet.- Reasons Classified by Starfleet intelligence. Starfleet Commission reactivated by Starfleet Intelligence -Reasons Classified by Starfleet Intelligence Demoted to Rank of Marine Captain/Lieutenant due to "accidentally" blowing up an Admiral's Vacation home. -Redacted by TIC and Starfleet Intelligence- -All further records from this point forward are Redacted by Order of Starfleet Intelligence.-''